Cloning
by persian85033
Summary: The Planeteers are trying to stop the creation of clones on Jurassic Park. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

The Planeteers lay sunning themselves on the beach at Hope Island.

"Just what we needed. A break."said Wheeler.

Just as he said it, Gaia's image appeared.

"We have an emergency, Planeteers."said Gaia.

"Again! Uh, I don't think…"

"We'll be right there, Gaia."said Kwame.

"Kwame."

"First things first, Wheeler. Let's go."

They got their things together, and met Gaia.

"What's wrong, Gaia?"

"Who is it this time? Greedly? Plunder?"

"No, Planeteers. This time, it's someone different. Ever since humans have walked the Earth, they have searched for evidence of the past. However, now, things have gone too far. Using advanced technology, and mosquitos trapped in amber, humans have now been recreating creatures from the past."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be a good way to bring back species that have been extinct, wouldn't it, Gaia?"

"I'm afraid that what they are doing is bringing back creatures from before their time. The dinosaurs."

"Cool!"said Wheeler.

"But…wouldn't that be…dangerous?"

"Exactly. It's not right to mess with nature in that way. On this island off the coast of Costa Rica, one man plans to open an amusement park, with dinosaurs as the main attraction."

"How exactly is this done?"

"I'm not too sure, Planeteers, however, it is very damaging to the ecosystem of that region, and possibly the whole planet in the long run, and it is up to you to stop it!"

"We shall do whatever it takes, Gaia."said Linka.

They headed out to the GeoCruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it's pretty cool. Imagine, getting to see the giant reptiles of the past! It's a great thing we got permission to go and get a special tour before it opens."said Wheeler.

"We are going to help put a stop to it, Wheeler! Not as a vacation!"Mati told him.

"Mati is right."said Kwame. "We must put an end to this. Suppose they spread to the rest of the planet."

"Well, now that might not be so…neat."said Wheeler.

"Exactly. Of course it wouldn't. Just imagine what it would cause!"exclaimed Linka.

"It says here that one man has already lost his life!"said Mati, who was reading a report. "That is why they have arranged this security expedition. If two scientists agree that it is safe, then it will be open to the public."

"Ah, a professional opinion! See, if that happens, then, there will be absolutely no danger."Wheeler said.

"But didn't you hear what Mati was saying? Already someone has been killed. Doesn't that say something?"said Gi.

"He was probably pretty careless."

"Careless or not, it is a sign that this is not right."

"You're all over reacting."

When they landed, they saw the helicopter in which the other people assigned to come to the island had arrived. They greeted everyone. Then, another aircraft landed just behind the helicopter. When the jeeps arrived, everyone separated into groups, and drove off to the Visitors' Center.

"This is more like a museum."said Wheeler, looking at the models of dinosaurs, and the skeletons.

"And now, for the secrets behind Jurassic Park!"exclaimed Mr.Hammond, as he led them into a dark room, that was set somewhat like a theater.

"Great! A movie! Don't we get popcorn?"

"Oh! What an idea! I hadn't thought of that. It will be arranged, I assure you."

"I don't understand why Gaia wants this place shut down or anything. It seems pretty cool."

As they watched the video with Mr.DNA, Wheeler was completely lost.

"I thought we were here for a movie or something!"

"Quite, Wheeler! This information is quite interesting."said Linka.

The other Planeteers nodded.

"So they are really just clones."

"Hmm. Then they aren't really real."

When the video was over, and the room began to turn, showing different parts of the building, they came across a lab. People in white coats, and carrying clipboards. One of them, especially stood out.

"Isn't that Dr.Blight?"exclaimed Linka.

The other Planeteers, except Wheeler, who had fallen asleep looked up.

"Yes, it is!"

"She is behind all this!"

"That explains quite a lot."

"We must get to the lab."

They tried to get out, and easily removed the metal seat belts. Everyone followed toward the lab, mostly interested in seeing the eggs, while the Planeteers, were more worried about finding out exactly what Dr.Blight was doing, and how she was involved in this cloning experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is that woman?"Kwame asked Mr.Hammond.

"Oh, Dr.Blight."he led them to her. "Dr.Blight is the real genius behind the miracle of Jurassic Park."

_Oh, no, the Planet Twerps._thought Dr.Blight.

"Oh, perhaps you could explain to our young guests here, how this is done, doctor?"asked Mr.Hammond.

"Of course, Mr.Hammond."

She led them to a different section of the lab, and began explaining.

"Do you clone anything else, besides, the dinosaurs, doctor?"

"Well, only perhaps plants and other things from that time period, to recreate the image of how the world was like billions and billions of years ago. Only a small step to real time travel."she said.

"Time travel?"

"Why, of course."

"Oh, we don't want to go so far, doctor."laughed Mr.Hammond.

"Oh, but why not? All in the name of science. This gives us a new way of studying our planet."she said.

"What if they were to go out of control?"asked Mati.

"That's not possible."Mr.Hammond explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simply because the animals can't leave the island."

"This is quite extraordinary, doctor, but wouldn't it be much more…ethical to use it for…species that have been endangered due to pollution, and other human causes?"

"I don't think you're giving us our credit. Our scientist have done things no one else has done before."said Mr.Hammond.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."Mr.Malcom cut in.

"I completely agree, Mr.Malcom."Gi said.

"Thank you."

"See, you would need to recreate a whole ecosystem."said one of the other people who had come to see the park.

Mr.Hammond shook his head, and tried to convince them that what they were doing was really, an incredible discovery, and that it would be a shame not to act. Some of the people looked merely confused, and unsure of what to say. The Planeteers, and others seemed convinced that what they were doing was wrong. 'Rape of the natural world', as Malcom put it.

_Stupid Eco Brats_, thought Dr.Blight. _The sooner they're off the island, the better._

"Well, now, it's almost time for the tour."Mr.Hammond put in. "All our guests will be going. The Planeteers, our paleontologists, archeologists, the Green Team, and lawyers."


	4. Chapter 4

"Those stupid, pesky eco geeks!"exclaimed Dr.Blight to Mal, as she walked into her own private laboratory. "But we'll find a way to get rid of them. For good."

"Won't the rest of the team suspect, doctor?"asked Mal.

"Of course not! What more normal way for the eco brats to disappear than devoured by these dinosaurs."

"But that will hurt the experiment, won't it? They will not want to keep up if anyone ends up getting hurt."

"I have Mr.Hammond on my side. The Planeteers simply grew careless due to the fact that they believe that they can communicate with these creatures."

"Isn't there something wrong with that, doctor? Like, maybe logic?"

"Don't question me!"snapped Dr.Blight.

"Very well, doctor."

As they headed out to the front of the visitors' center, they saw the electronic cars approach them. Mr.Hammond explained how they were electric, and didn't pollute like other cars.

"Something good seems to be coming from this tour, doesn't it."commented Wheeler, who was dressed as a tourist, and carrying a camera.

"This isn't a vacation, Wheeler."said Kwame.

"Just trying to make the best of things."he said.

As they left the visitors center, Dr.Blight's ship followed them.

"They're heading for the carnivorous exhibition."she said.

When they got there, the cars stopped.

"Great. I'd love to get some pictures of the meat eaters. Now those were dinosaurs, not those other ones we saw just right now."

Wheeler got out of the car to try to get a better view.

"That's right."said Dr.Blight.

She pressed some buttons on her keyboard. The electricity on the fence went out. Pressing some other buttons, she distracted the Planeteers' attention towards the other side, while using prey, attracting the dinosaurs.

"Does anyone else feel that there is something coming?"asked Mati nervously.

"What?"

"There is something coming."

"Not to worry. The fences are electrified."said Wheeler. "If it's coming closer, that only means a better shot."he said as he prepared his camera to take the picture.

"AAAHHH!"

"WHEELER!"

The fence had fallen, and now the dinosaur was heading towards Wheeler, almost catching him, but only managing to get the camera.

"What's going one here?"

"I thought the fences were supposed to electrified!"

"Planeteers, let's let our powers combine! Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"We have to get out of here!"exclaimed Wheeler, as Captain Planet opened the earth to create a trench in which to trap the dinosaurs.

"That won't do you any good!"laughed Dr.Blight, watching from her ship.

"They're too strong!"exclaimed Captain Planet.

Gi spotted Dr.Blight's ship.

"Dr.Blight!"she exclaimed, and pointed. "I'll bet she's behind that!"

"Oh, no. We have to make a run for it!"she said, and the ship sped off, but Captain Planet caught up with them.

"Not so fast, Blight!"

"What do we do now, doctor?"asked Mal.

When all the Planeteers were in the ship, Linka found out that the dinosaurs were actually not just ordinary clones, but super clones. The only way to destroy them was to cut off their life source through a special program.

"Well, that took care of that."she sighed.

When they got back to the visitors' center, Mr.Hammond could not believe his ears.

"So you see, Mr.Hammond, Dr.Blight has been using you to perform her environmentally hazardous experiments."

"Believe me, I had no idea."

"Dr.Blight is good at manipulating people."

"However, you did do something good. I'm sure those electric cars would be great for the ecosystem, not just here, but world wide."


End file.
